Dejame Llorar
by ahmaira
Summary: Pensamientos y recuerdos de Luke después de la perdida de un ser querido.


Es un poco triste este pequeño pedazo que escribí. Me inspiró la canción de Ricardo Montaner, Dejame Llorar. La escuché e imaginé a Luke pasando por el dolor de la pérdida de Mara. Sorry! Por si alguien no le gusta o le da mucha pena. Y como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece.

**Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación**

**Tanta pasión colgada de la pared**

Los recuerdos me asedian, no me dejan respirar encerrado en nuestra habitación. Todo está impregnado de tu esencia, cada pequeño artículo recordándome momentos que aunque sencillos completaron el amor que compartimos. Vacío. Es la única palabra que puedo encontrar para describir ese lugar dentro de mí que ya no siento y que tú saturabas con toda tu presencia y luz. Todos están preocupados por mí porque no quiero salir de este lugar. ¿Y es qué acaso pretenden que haga menos por tu pérdida que la que hice por Callista cuando nuestro amor fue mucho más pleno y grandioso?

**Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo**

**Tantos otoños contigo y sin ti; solo**

Cada vez que pienso en todos esos años que nos mantuvimos alejados uno del otro, negando lo que sentíamos, negando lo que teníamos, me entristezco. Tantos días perdidos, tantos días que pudimos haber llenado con recuerdos y memorias. En los que no debiste haber estado sola, acompañada de tus recriminaciones y culpas de un pasado del cual no fuiste responsable. Días en que necesité de tu realidad, de tu sentido común de las cosas y de que me hicieras entrar en razón para bajar de esa nube falsa de grandeza.

**Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo**

**Otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel**

Si hubieses podido presenciar la gran ceremonia que la Nueva República elaboró para tu entierro, no hubiese creído que fuera para ti. Me dio la impresión de haber escuchado tu voz llena de tu acostumbrado sarcasmo: "Todo eso para una ex – imperial. Estoy impresionada." Te despidieron con todos los honores de una heroína de la República. Ben aceptó la bandera, con todo el orgullo de un hijo por su madre adorada. Jadeen, te hubieses sentido tan orgullosa de ella, fue tu vivo retrato. Con un rostro casi sin emoción alguna y sus ojos verdes retadores, aceptó las medallas de valor que te dieron en reconocimiento a tu acto sacrificado para la gloria de la República. ¡Qué poco te conocen! Ese acto fue en honor de tus hijos, para que tuvieran la vida que nunca tuviste. Yo, junto a los trillizos, recibimos de las manos de Tionne y Kam, tu sable de luz. Luego de la ceremonia, solo quedamos la familia frente a tu tumba. Leia no dejaba de llorar porque había perdido a su única hermana. Han comentó que le haría falta tus comentarios sarcásticos y tu irreverencia frente a situaciones difíciles. Los gemelos, con rostros transidos por el dolor, miraban la lápida. Creo que Jaina dijo algo como "Dile hola a Anakin."

**Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila**

**…Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche**

**Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz**

Te recuerdo como la luz que alejaba toda la oscuridad de mi ser. Eras única, en ningún momento siempre siendo la misma. Eras mi tranquilidad y refugio. Fuiste la tempestad y la furia; mi pasión y mi más dulce deseo. Fuiste dulzura y ternura para nuestros hijos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, fuiste un ser luminoso en la Fuerza, tu fulgor dejando huellas en la vida de todos nosotros.

**Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila**

**…Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida **

**Con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía**

Pero nadie parece entender el silencio que hay en mi interior, ese lugar que siempre ocupaste, en donde podía sentir tu vida pulsando a través de todo mi ser. Es como si una parte de mi hubiese enmudecido. Pero no por completo. A veces, en ocasiones te puedo sentir a pesar de que estés lejos de mí…

-¿Papá? -

-Sí, Ben. – pude detectar el temor de interrumpir mi soledad y le envié en la Fuerza una caricia aceptando su presencia.

-Jadeen dice que la cena ya esta lista. –

-Gracias. Dame unos minutos y pronto bajaré al comedor. –

Pero a veces te puedo sentir como ahora lo hice. Puedo sentir algo de tu esencia en nuestros hijos. En esos pequeños momentos que comparto con nuestros hijos, el silencio desaparece.


End file.
